Luck is a Tricky Thing
by MyPatronusisGermany
Summary: You've been having a bad morning. To make matters, worse, you're late for an important meeting and you're stuck in the elevator! The question is- with who? (Only fluff, no flames)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is the introduction to a series of Country x Readers**

Sunlight streamed through your window, softly warming your , you sit up slowly, rubbing sleep from your eyes like a small child. Glancing at your alarm clock, you look at the time. 9:30 AM. "CRAP!" You frantically exclaimed. You hadn't heard your alarm go off when it was supposed to, at 8:00 AM. You were going to be late for the World Conference! You were one of the representatives for (Your country), and you were supposed to be doing a presentation on ways to help your country. "I'm going to be late! Fudge, Germany's going to have a field day." Usually, you were prompt and always on time. Fate, however, apparently decided otherwise on this particular day. Quickly, you glanced at the mirror in your room. Groaning in frustration, you see your (h/l, h/c) hair tangled and scrunched up in what can only be accurately described as a rat's nest.

Getting up and stretching, you grab your hairbrush off of the dresser. You drag it roughly through your hair, occasionally wincing in pain as you laboured on restoring your hair. When your hair wasn't a rat's nest anymore, you quickly did it up in a messy bun. If you had enough time, you would have done something more sophisticated with it, but time wasn't one of your luxuries right now. Shuffling to your closet you find a (f/c) blouse and pull it on. You grabbed your favorite pair of skinny jeans off of the floor, first making sure they weren't dirty. Satisfied, you pulled them on and slipped into your sneakers, rushing out the door to start your car.

~Time skip brought to you by The Doctor and Flying Mint Bunny~

About 45 minutes later, you found yourself stuck in traffic. What was causing the road congestion, you had no clue. What you did know was that somebody had it in for you, whoever it may have been. "Why of all days does THIS happen to me?!" Finally, traffic was flowing smoothly again. After about 5 more minutes, you pulled up at the World Conference building. You slammed open your car door, only for it to hit someone. You heard a yelp of pain, followed by a very angry Romano glaring daggers as you got out.

"What-a the hell was that for, idiota?!" He growled. It almost seemed like he towered over you while he seethed in fury, even though you were almost as tall as him. "I- I'm so sorry, Lovi! I didn't see you and I'm in a bit of a rush-" You started babbling about your morning to Romano, trying to convince him it was an accident. He cut you off while you were telling him about traffic. "Look, it's-a okay, (y/n). I can tell you haven't been having a good day so far. I'll let it-a slide this time." He said, as if it was your fault in the first place. "But," He leaned closer to you, "if it-a happens again, there _will_ be consequences. Got it?" You gulped and nodded, your (e/c) eyes wide with fear. "By the way, _don't _call me Lovi. Only the tomato bastardo does-a that." Ending the conversation, he sauntered off into the building.

Heaving a sigh of relief once Romano was out of earshot, you hastily walked into the spacious establishment. "Hello, Miss (y/n)." The secretary at the desk greeted. You muttered a quick "Hello." Before sprinting to the elevator. Pressing the button about a million times, you impatiently waited for it to arrive. You stood with crossed arms, toes tapping impatiently on the polished marble floor.


	2. Chapter 2: England x Reader ending

**Author's note: This is for Germanpastameister's country request. Enjoy!**

Finally, the elevator arrived. Heaving a sigh of relief, you stepped inside and leaned against a corner. The elevator doors were about 10 seconds away from closing when you heard a panicked voice yell "DON'T LET THOSE BLOODY DOORS CLOSE!" As England came sprinting around the corner, feet sliding everywhere since he couldn't get any traction from the floor. Startled by his loud voice, you rushed to the door and held it open as he slid in, just in time for the doors to close. Turning around, you looked at your fellow passenger up and down. England was hunched over, panting and muttering about Flying Mint Bunny and his other 'friends'. His hair was messier than usual, his tie was crooked, he even had misbuttoned his coat! Clearly, his day hadn't been going well either.

Hesitantly, you cleared your throat. "H-hey Iggy. How's it going?" Once the words escaped your mouth you wanted to slap yourself. _Why would you ask that? Clearly, his day isn't going very well. And you ask him 'How's it going?'?! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! _ You thought to yourself. Faster than you could blink, England stood up straight, nervously running a hand through his untidy hair. "Oh, er, Hello, love." _Why does his accent have to be so damn cute?_ You mused as you felt blood rush to your cheeks. "It's not going so well, actually," He confessed. " My friends threw a rather loud party last night without my knowledge or permission. And since I had been absent, they completely trashed my house!"

He stepped towards the floor level panel and pressed the top floor's button. After a few seconds, you felt yourselves begin to slowly ascend to your destination. "That's horrible! I'm sorry." You said slowly. England blinked owlishly at you. "Why would you be sorry, (y/n)? It's not your fault, you shouldn't be apologizing." He chuckled. "Well, I guess I meant I'm sorry your day hasn't been going well. But, you're not alone." You bitterly laughed. England raised a bushy eyebrow. "Really? That's dreadful! What happened, love?" He asked, concerned as he got closer to you, a faint pink spreading on his cheeks. "Huh? Oh, well you see-" Suddenly, the elevator shook, effectively cutting you off as the lights flickered, then shut off. "What the bloody effing hell is going on?!" England shouted. Whimpering in fear since you had a minor fear of the dark, you clung to the nearest thing to you, which happened to be Iggy. Hearing the fear in your voice, he hugged you closer to him, stroking your hair as you tried not to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, love. I'm here, don't be scared." He murmured. After a minute or so, harsh fluorescent emergency lights switched on, illuminating the elevator once again. Even though it wasn't dark anymore, you wanted to stay in England's arms. It just felt.. Right. You couldn't explain what you were feeling though. You had never been in love before! Sure, people said you were pretty, and that you'd find Mr. Right someday, but no one had ever pursued you before. You hadn't even had your first kiss yet! While all these thoughts ran through your mind, England couldn't help but kiss the top of your head gently. Surprised, you looked up. "I-Iggy?" You asked confusedly.

"Oh! Uh, s-sorry (y/n). I just uh… Ijustcouldn'thelpit." He said quickly, blushing furiously. Your eyebrows furrowed for a second, like you were deep in thought. You kept your head down, not meeting his eyes as you blushed almost as red as Iggy. Too nervous to look up, your eyes scanned your surroundings. Eventually, your eyes wandered back to him. You noticed his crooked tie and misbuttoned coat. "H-hey Iggy, your tie is crooked." You looked up at him. "O-oh, it is? I guess I was in so much of a rush this morning I didn't notice." He stammered. "That's understandable," You stated. "Here, let me fix it." Feeling bold, you reached up and tried to fix it. England stood stiffly, red from his chin to his ears. You didn't notice, concentrating on the task that was at hand. But, your imagination ran away with you as you pictured you and Iggy kissing. Fumbling with the tie, your fingers soon became tangled.

"(y/n)? Love? Hello? Anybody there?" He asked. You didn't hear him, lost in your fantasy world. "(y/n), you got your fingers tangled." England sighed. Snapping back to reality, you realized your error. "Ah! I'm sorry, Iggy. I guess I just wasn't paying attention. Sorry." You apologized meekly. He laughed quietly. "It's fine, love. But, now you've made it tad harder to fix since your fingers are tangled." Now you were the one with the bright red face as he swiftly untangled the tie from your fingers, and knotted the tie neatly. "Thank you for trying to help, (y/n). It means a great deal to me. I never would've noticed it without you." England said. "Oh, uh, it was a pleasure." You stammered.

"So, when do you think this elevator is going to get going again? Germany must be really pissed by now. I've never been this late before!" You confessed. "I'm not sure, love. We'll just have to wait until it gets fixed. The engineers are bloody gits for not putting an emergency button in here. We'll just have to be patient. Patience is a virtue, as I always say." He stated. Nodding in agreement, you leaned against one of the walls. The walls were smooth metal, though, so you started to slip. Freaking out, you flailed your arms trying to grab something. Your hand gripped England's tie, pulling him down on top of you. On impact, your hand that gripped his tie jerked, smashing his lips into yours. By instinct, you both began moving your lips, fighting for dominance. You wrapped your arms around his neck, lightly nipping his bottom lip. He growled, bracing his arms beside you so you wouldn't be crushed underneath him. He licked along your lips, asking for entrance. You playfully denied him, instead kissing along his jaw. At this, he picked you up, pushing you against one of the walls, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist. You gasped as he kissed your neck, looking for your sweet spot, lightly nibbling here and there.

He made his way back to your mouth, kissing up your neck, across your jaw, and to your lips again. Again, he licked along your lips. This time, you granted him access. Your tongues swirled and dance against each other, never getting enough of each other's taste. You briefly broke away, needing air. "I love you, (y/n)." England panted. "I love you too, Iggy." You replied. You both grinned before attacking each other with kisses again. You two were so engrossed by the kissing that you didn't feel the elevator moving again. And that's how all the countries found you two when the elevator doors opened. "Zere you two are-" Germany began to say, but trailed off when he saw you and England passionately making out. "_Ohonhonhonhon,_ look who's finally getting some action!" France laughed.

"Whoa dude, Iggy's like totally getting it on with (y/n)!" America crowed. Hearing America's voice, you both gasped and looked in the direction that it came from, only to meet the stares of all the countries. You flushed in embarrassment as you saw your friend Prussia give you a thumbs up and mouth '_About time!_' Germany stepped forward, clearing his throat. "(y/n), England, ve have been vaiting for a long vhile. Please come inside so zat ve can start ze meeting. Ve vere just about to leave, but now zat you are here, ve may as vell start." He looked at you sternly, thinking you would listen and go to the meeting room.

"Sorry Germany, but you'll just have to reschedule this meeting. Bye!" You giggled. Reaching over, you pressed the button for the main level floor. "Sorry, chap!" England yelled as the doors closed. You two laughed at how red Germany's face was and how mad he looked. When you reached the bottom floor, you two ran out as fast as possible, so none of the other countries could catch up to you. Still giggling, you two stopped by your car. You hugged him, burying your nose in his chest, inhaling his calming scent of earl grey tea. "(y/n)? Can I ask you something?" England asked. "Sure, Iggy." You said. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He mumbled. "What? I didn't quite catch that." You asked. England took a deep breath to calm himself, and gazed into your (e/c) orbs with his emerald eyes. "(f/n, l/n)? Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked politely, blushing slightly again. Beaming, you threw your arms around his neck. "Of course, Iggy! It would be a pleasure." You responded, curtsying with an imaginary skirt. He bowed back, then took your hand and kissed the back of it.

"Would you like to come over this weekend?"

"It would be an honor."


End file.
